Correspondance
by Syrene-T
Summary: Seule à terre, Elisabeth écrit à ceux qui sont au loin.
1. Lizzie à Jack

_Jack, _

_Jamais vous ne lirez cette lettre, mais cela me fait du bien de coucher les mots sur le papier, même si je sais fort bien que je les jetterai au feu sitôt écrits. _

_Comment vous dire, Jack, ce que je ressens ? Comment vous dire combien j'ai été déchirée, écartelée ces dernières semaines ? Ce n'était plus possible, je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça, j'en serais devenue folle ! Il m'a fallu trancher. Je l'ai fait et j'en ressens du soulagement, mais… je crains que tout cela ne m'ait laissé au cœur une cicatrice qui jamais ne se refermera tout à fait. _

Elisabeth Turner s'arrêta un instant d'écrire. Gardant sa plume entre ses doigts, elle parcourut du regard la pièce simple mais confortable dans laquelle elle se tenait, assise à une petite table à quelques pas de la cheminée dans laquelle un feu ronronnait doucement.

Soudain, la petite vie qu'elle portait en elle remua et la jeune femme posa doucement sa main sur son ventre, avec aux lèvres un sourire dans lequel se mêlaient la fierté et la tendresse. Cela faisait quelques jours maintenant qu'elle le ou la sentait bouger….. Mais presque aussitôt, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle éprouva, à travers sa joie, le sentiment déchirant de l'absence.

Will n'était pas là pour partager avec elle ces moments qui ne reviendraient jamais. Il ne serait pas là pour la naissance de leur enfant dont il ne connaîtrait même pas l'existence. Il ne le ou la verrait pas grandir et quand enfin il ferait sa connaissance… il ou elle aurait déjà 9 ans. Elisabeth refoula un sanglot et, essuyant ses larmes d'une main rageuse, se remit à écrire.

_Vous êtes le seul, Jack, à qui je puis me confier aujourd'hui, car vous êtes le seul être humain que je connaisse à savoir faire semblant et à savoir donner aux choses les plus importantes l'apparence de vulgaires broutilles. _

_Et vous êtes également… pour exorciser ce qui me déchire, je dois vous dire enfin ce que vous aurez été pour moi…_

_Il faut que je vous explique, Jack… s'il y avait la moindre chance pour que vous lisiez un jour ces mots, je n'oserais pas les écrire mais, comme ce n'est pas le cas, je peux m'épancher et regarder en face ce qui est devenu mon amère réalité. Et voilà que les paroles me manquent, elles fuient en désordre dans mes pensées bouleversées, elles désertent ma plume, refusent de traduire le tumulte de mes sentiments… _

Elisabeth essuya à nouveau les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue et continua à écrire avec une sorte de hargne :

_Ce que vous ne savez pas, Jack, c'est combien j'ai toujours été fascinée par l'univers de la piraterie. Votre univers. Je connaissais votre nom et vos exploits longtemps avant de vous rencontrer et j'ai rêvé de votre légende plus que d'aucune autre. _

_Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés… je suis passée de l'émerveillement (ne veniez-vous pas de vous jeter à l'eau pour m'empêcher de me noyer ? C'était bien ainsi que je vous imaginais alors) à la déception : vous m'avez prise en otage, vous vous êtes abrité derrière moi. Et votre sourire moqueur à l'adresse de James, j'aurais voulu vous l'effacer du visage à coups de poing ! J'étais furieuse. Quand Will et moi avons fui l'île de la Muerta et avons regagné le Black Pearl, j'ai failli tomber à la renverse quand j'ai compris qu'il s'était allié à _vous_ ! Quand Barbossa nous a, vous et moi, passés à la planche et que nous nous sommes retrouvés sur cet îlot minable, ma déception a encore monté d'un cran. Tous vos exploits, qui m'avaient tant fait rêver, n'étaient donc que du vent, une histoire, une légende pour épater les enfants ? _

_Je n'ai éprouvé ni scrupule ni regret pour vous avoir manipulé et vous avoir laissé tomber entre les mains de James. C'était lui qui avait raison, finalement. _

_Pourtant, quand nous avons livré bataille dans la grotte de l'île, j'ai à nouveau changé d'avis. Vous avez sauvé Will ce jour-là, et moi aussi, d'ailleurs, vous vous êtes battu à nos côtés et j'ai compris que je vous avais jugé trop sévèrement. _

_Ah, si tout avait pu se terminer là, ce jour-là ! Maudit soit Cutler Beckett, puisse t-il brûler en enfer durant toute l'éternité, il est cause de tous nos malheurs. Sans lui, rien ne serait arrivé. J'aurais épousé Will à Port-Royal, je ne vous aurais jamais revu, il ne serait pas aujourd'hui capitaine du Hollandais Volant ! Maudit Beckett ! _

_Lorsqu'à Tortuga je me suis embarquée avec vous sur le Black Pearl, vous n'avez pas été honnête avec moi, Jack. Vous m'avez menti, vous m'avez utilisée, comme vous aviez menti à Will pour mieux l'utiliser à votre profit. _

_Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, vous avez utilisé tout le poids de votre charme pour tenter de me séduire. Osez prétendre le contraire ? _

_Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je vous aime, car ce serait faux, mais je ne saurais nier combien vous m'attirez. Et puis nous nous ressemblons tant, vous et moi. Je sais, Jack, je sais que nous aurions pu vivre ensemble quelque chose de très… quelque chose qui ait comme vous l'odeur du grand large, le goût de l'espace et de la liberté, quelque chose de sauvage et d'envoûtant. _

_Je vous aurais parfois détesté mais je vous aurais ensuite pardonné, comme c'est déjà arrivé au moins deux fois jusqu'ici. J'aurais su que jamais je ne devais vous faire confiance, que jamais vous n'hésiteriez à me mentir ou à vous servir de moi, comme vous l'avez déjà fait, parce que vous êtes ainsi, parce que c'est votre nature et que si vous étiez différent vous ne seriez pas le capitaine Jack Sparrow, mais moi je vous aurais rendu la pareille… _

_Cela aurait été une vie captivante et dangereuse, nous nous serions sans cesse mesurés, nous aurions joué au chat et à la souris, renouvelant jour après jour le jeu de la séduction et du « qui piègera l'autre ? ». _

_N'est-ce pas ce qui vous attire en moi, au fond ? Je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas vraiment… pas comme Will, en tous cas, mais je vous plais parce que je suis faite de la même étoffe que vous. N'est-ce pas ? _

_Ma raison vous aurait-elle choisi, si mon cœur n'avait pas parlé plus haut qu'elle ? Aurais-je choisi une vie d'aventures à vos côtés plutôt que cette existence paisible et si solitaire_ ?

Arrivée à ce point de sa prose, Elisabeth s'interrompit encore une fois et, un nouveau sourire, rentré cette fois, sur les lèvres, elle posa une seconde fois sa main sur son ventre. Seule, elle ne l'était plus.

Une petite moue heureuse au coin de la bouche, elle re-trempa sa plume dans l'encre et poursuivit :

_Car il y a Will. _

_Jack, vous savez que je l'aime. _

_Vous savez aussi quelle peine immense je lui aurais faite si je l'avais quitté. Je l'ai toujours aimé, et si je ne vous avais jamais connu jamais je ne me serais posé de question sur mes sentiments. _

_Et jamais non plus je n'aurais été aussi tourmentée que je l'ai été ces derniers temps… lorsque j'ai éprouvé cette sensation atroce que mes sentiments les plus purs et les plus forts étaient souillés par l'attirance que vous m'inspirez._

_Je me suis sentie si misérable… si malheureuse… si indigne ! C'était comme une trahison, envers lui, mais aussi envers moi-même. Depuis le moment où j'ai vu le Black Pearl englouti sous les flots par le kraken jusqu'à mon mariage sur ce même Black Pearl, j'ai éprouvé la sensation de me débattre dans un cauchemar. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais, je ne savais même plus ce que je voulais. Je vous en ai voulu, j'en ai voulu à Will, mais par-dessus tout je m'en voulais à moi-même. _

_Il a fallu cette bataille sur la mer déchaînée, il a fallu qu'il choisisse ce moment, le moins approprié entre tous, pour me redire qu'il m'aimait, pour me demander à nouveau de l'épouser, pour que tout redevienne clair. _

_Jack... on ne bâti pas sa vie sur une simple attirance ni sur le seul appel de l'aventure. Et je sais qu'au plus profond de vous-même, vous regrettez parfois de n'avoir rien de réellement stable dans votre existence. _

_J'ai compris que la liberté à tous prix, la vôtre, coûtait cher… très cher. _

_Et aujourd'hui, après les derniers événements, maintenant que je suis ici, seule pour dix longues années avec mon enfant à naître, je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix. _

_Car de même qu'il reviendra vers moi, de même je l'attendrai._

_Vous ne reviendriez pas, vous le savez. Et je ne vous attendrais pas la moitié de ce temps, je le sais aussi._

_Pourtant… lorsque la solitude me pèse, lorsque je mesure tout le temps qu'il me reste à attendre, c'est vers vous que s'envolent mes pensées, vers cette autre vie que j'aurais pu choisir et malgré tout ce que mes pensées ont d'amer, Jack, je vous suis redevable, à vous, à Will cela va de soi, et même à James ; le destin s'est montré à la fois généreux et cruel envers moi : il a mis sur ma route trois hommes de valeur, trois hommes comme on en fait peu, et j'ai appris ce que « choisir » voulait dire. _

_Hélas, tous trois m'ont également été repris. Will, que la malédiction du Hollandais Volant a frappé… James, qui a été tué… et vous, Jack, vous par qui l'aventure est entrée dans ma vie et que je ne reverrai jamais._

_Sachez cependant que je ne vous oublierai pas et que vous resterez pour moi comme le parfum de la nostalgie de l'enfance et de mes rêves de petite fille. _

_Avec toute ma reconnaissance et toute mon affection, _

_Elisabeth_

La jeune femme posa sa plume, relut les dernières lignes et se ravisa soudain. Avec précision, d'un trait bien net et bien droit, elle barra son nom et signa : _Lizzie_


	2. Elisabeth à Will

Elisabeth posa sur le côté la lettre qu'elle venait d'écrire à Jack Sparrow, prit une nouvelle feuille, trempa à nouveau sa plume dans son encrier et écrivit d'une seule traite, ne relevant les yeux que pour plonger à nouveau dans l'encre la pointe acérée qui courait sur le papier comme douée d'une vie propre :

_Will…_

_Je sais qu'aucune magie ne peut faire en sorte que tu lises ces mots avant ton retour, mais le savoir ne m'empêche pas d'avoir besoin de les écrire. _

_Cela semble absurde, mais souvent j'ai l'impression de sentir ta présence et tes pensées autour de moi, comme si où que je sois et quoi que je fasse je pouvais sentir ton cœur battre dans sa cachette._

_Nous avons toujours été si proches l'un de l'autre, nous sommes tellement liés aujourd'hui, mieux encore, tellement complémentaires, qu'il me semble parfois que nos corps se dédoublent pour se rejoindre : ta présence est si forte parfois que j'ai peine à me convaincre que tu n'es pas réellement là. Et à l'inverse, il m'arrive de sentir tout à coup sur mon visage le vent du large, de percevoir l'odeur de la mer, d'entendre le grincement des cordages et de la coque ou le bruit de la houle, comme si je me tenais sur le pont de ton navire. Je te vois à la barre, j'entends parfois une voix inconnue s'adresser à toi : _

_- Capitaine…_

_Puis tout se brouille et je suis toute étourdie de me retrouver ailleurs, chez moi le plus souvent, ou parfois face à l'horizon que je ne cesse de surveiller. _

_Tout cela semble si réel que je me demande souvent si Calypso ne nous a pas accordé des dons que n'ont pas habituellement les humains, en compensation du lourd fardeau qui est désormais le tien… ou plutôt le nôtre, car j'en ai ma part ! _

_Qu'importe, après tout, si cela semble absurde ? Toi et moi avons vu des choses plus extraordinaires encore, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'importe même si ce n'est qu'un rêve éveillé ? Si ce rêve peut nous aider à vivre et à rendre l'absence moins dure, alors je veux continuer à rêver et croire en mes rêves._

_A nouveau, mon esprit s'envole, comme un oiseau, à travers l'espace, tout droit vers l'horizon au bord duquel je sais qu'un jour ton navire apparaîtra à nouveau dans un éclair de lumière verte. Qu'importe la distance, qu'importe que tu sois aux confins du monde des morts ou ailleurs, ce soir, je te rejoins sur le Hollandais Volant. Ce soir, je serai en mer avec toi. _

_A la place qui est la mienne, de toute éternité. _

_Ta femme qui t'aime,_

_Elisabeth_

Elisabeth relut ses deux missives avec soin, s'attardant parfois sur un mot ou une phrase puis, ayant toujours aux lèvres un sourire un peu lointain, elle fit une boule de la missive adressée à Jack et la jeta au feu.

Puis elle plia soigneusement l'autre et la rangea dans un coffret de bois qui en contenait déjà plusieurs.

Après quoi, elle s'assura d'un regard que tout était en ordre et s'en alla se coucher, certaine que ses rêves allaient encore une fois l'emporter bien loin de là.

FIN


End file.
